1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amide compounds of di- or tetrahydro-1-naphthoic acid, to a process for producing the same, to a precursor thereof and to herbicidal compositions containing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the past, amide compounds such as phenylacetoamide compounds have exhibited utility as amide-type herbicides.